Help me bury it
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome makes a mistake and oversteps Inuyasha's boundaries unknowingly.


"Inuyasha, if you keep eating those noodles fat you'll get the hiccups." nagged Sango, sipping her tea slowly. It didn't appear that Inuyasha had heard her over the sounds of his slurping and ingestion. "At that rate he'll have an awful stomach ache..,." stated Miroku, shaking his head. But Inuyasha was hard-head, and his sensitive ears heard all of their conversation, but he didn't acknowledge them. The ramen was pretty damn good.

Shippo rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's uncivilized eating, and turned to Miroku and Sango. "Shouldn't Kagome be back by now?" Shippo whined, tugging on Sango's kimono. "She'll be here soon Shippo, she may be a bit late but she'll keep her promise. Now cheer up, and play with Kirara." Kirara mewed in response, tilting her head and approaching Shippo. He didn't protest, and marched of into the meadow with the kitten demon.

"Kagome is due any moment now…. We should keep a lookout…" said Miroku, his voice trailing off. Sango growled involuntarily as hi hand slipped down her derriere. "Hentai Monk…." she spat, raising a hand, but a cheery greeting caught her attention. "Hey guys!" she said cheerily, setting her bright dandelion bag down. Inuyasha didn't pay too much attention to her; he was very preoccupied with his food. "Kagome!" Miroku and Sango cried in unison. Her presence was enough to put Sango in a better mood.

"KAGOME!" cried Shippo, running to her, with Kirara trotting by his side. He leapt into Kagome's arms and snuggled her. "Hello Shippo…. Hey Inuyasha." She got a grunt in response form Inuyasha. "OOH! Kagome, what's that?" questioned Shippo, his large turquoise eyes widening with curiosity. "It looks like a ball from here." said sango thoughtfully. Inuyasha glanced at Sango, and then to Kagome. She laughed a little. "That's right. I found it near the well, it seemed to have been buried or something…. So I brought it back to see if maybe Shippo wanted it or some-" But Inuyasha jumped up before she could finished her statement.

"You nosy wench!" he spat, snatching the tiny green ball from her. Shippo leapt from Kagome's shoulder as Inuyasha 'attacked'. "Watch it Inuyasha!" shouted Shippo angrily, involuntarily bristling. "You ever stopped ta think that maybe someone wanted that there?!" he shouted, and took off into the forest.

Everyone remained still, and confused. "….So… didn't anybody else not make any sense out of that?" questioned Miroku scratching his head. "What a jerk!" shouted Shippo angrily. "Kagome… Are you alright?" asked Sango, although she meant emotionally, because there was nothing that would compel him to harm her. Kagome's fists curled tightly, as she stalked into the forest. "I'm fine, but Inuyasha won't be. I'm getting to the bottom of this!" said Kagome more determined than angry.

She walked for a while, looking around, but then it dawned on her. She was not equipped to find him. The forest was far too vast to find Inuyasha, at least, for a human. "I guess… I should just wait for Inuyasha to get back to camp to talk to him…." sighed Kagome, but a cruel snicker followed.

"Foolish girl, you won't make it back to camp, what a pity…." said a centipede like demon. It was larger than the one she first encountered that faithful day. "Oh no… I wish Inuyasha was here, anybody…" she thought helplessly. The demon raised one of its many legs above Kagome, who only cowered from it.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" with a single swipe, the lose class demon was decimated by Inuyasha's claws. "Inuyasha…" said Kagome, a bit speechless. He held out his clawed hand to her silently. Kagome accepted it, and as pulled up.

"What were you doing?! Coming into the forest all alone? You could've been killed Kagome! And then what?" Inuyasha scolded, his amber eyes softening as Kagome's glazed over with tears. He sighed, an rolled his eyes. "You okay?" he asked after a moment. Kagome nodded. "Then let's get back to camp." said Inuyasha turning, but Kagome didn't budge.

"Inuyasha, why did you talk to me that way at camp?" Inuyasha froze. "Why did you snatch that ball like that?" asked Kagome. He turned to her after a moment, and grabbed her hand. He led her away from camp, and after a moment, brought her to a spot of overturned earth. "…It was my ball…" Inuyasha muttered quietly. Kagome looked from the spot to Inuyasha. "I didn't know. I wouldn't take it or-" "My Mumma gave it to me." he said so quietly, Kagome almost didn't hear him. She was silent for a while.

She had never seen Inuyasha so vulnerable, and he very rarely even mentioned his mother. It tugged at Kagome's heart to hear his affectionate name for her. Mumma. "Oh… Inuyasha…. I'm sorry." she said kneeling beside him. "If I had known I never would've touched it." assured Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't have to snap at you. Here." He began digging it up for a moment, his clawed hands working efficiently. He revealed the ball, small, dirty, and still green, and handed it to Kagome. "You wanna help me bury it?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. His way of showing respect, apology, and trust. "Sure Inuyasha."


End file.
